1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a slider for use in a hard disk drive (HDD).
2. Description of the Related Art
In HDDs, a magnetic head is disposed over a magnetic media. The magnetic head reads from, and writes data to, the magnetic media. The magnetic head has a surface, referred to as an air bearing surface (ABS), facing the magnetic media. As the magnetic media moves, air exerts a pressure on the ABS and pushes the magnetic head away from the magnetic media. The magnetic head is formed on a slider, which is coupled to a suspension. The suspension exerts a counter force that, when considered in concert with the moving media, ensures the magnetic head is disposed a predetermined distance from the magnetic media during operation.
The slider and the suspension are fabricated separately and then assembled by bonding the slider to the suspension. During operation, when the media moves, the slider is exposed to shear forces that may cause the slider to detach from the suspension.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a slider that is capable of remaining attached to the suspension during operation.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation. It is to be understood that all drawings are not to scale.